I Gattini Prima Generazione
by Artemis Kuromoru
Summary: Giannini just 'upgraded' the ten year bazooka and wants to test it out on the young Vongola Decimo, but it seems that Lambo had messed it up beforehand completely making it worse! When Tsuna was hit with the newly *cough*broken*cough* Full summary inside.


**Authors Notes:  
Ah~ this might be the longest chapter I will ever write... That is, for this story. Well at least I get to mess with Tsu-chan's brain!**

**Tsuna: HIIIII! Why are you so mean to me Alex?**

**THWACK!**

**I told you not to use my nickname!**

**Reborn: Oi, Dame-Alex I'm the only one who can hurt Dame-Tsuna, see!**

**THWACK!**

**Tsuna: ITAI! Why do you two like hitting me? ;^;**

**Me and Reborn: c: It's in our nature to be sadistic. *is secretly punching each other in the face...* (They don't bother dodging each other's punches either)**

**Stop using my nickname! You shall call me authoress and you shall like it! (Though Reborn can call me anything but my nickname and my real name... just 'cause he's really scary •A• *is hit by Reborn*)**

**Reborn: Oi, Dame-Onna, (me: That's even worse! Reborn: Deal with it. It's that or Alex.) Do the summary and disclaimer, or else...**

**H-hai, Reborn-sama! B-but what**  
**about the pairings?**

**Reborn: Then do them, moron!**

**Pairings: Slight R27, 8059, 1st Gen.27 (minus Knuckles, he's a priest and Lamp27 he'd be much too young for little Tsu)**

**Summary: Giannini just 'upgraded' the ten year bazooka and wants to test it out on the young Vongola Decimo, but it seems that Lambo had messed it up beforehand completely making it worse! When Tsuna was hit with the newly *cough*broken*cough* upgraded bazooka out came... chibi Primo? ...With some newly added appendages? And not only that, the rest of the First Generation appearing in the same condition!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, now would I?**

**I Gattini Prima Generazione**

**Chapter 1- A Surprise Present**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV:**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's life was anything BUT simple; in fact it was probably much more complicated than your average teenager's life. But no, he'd never expect something as ludicrous, as unbelievable, as this.

Not now, not ever.

"Tsuna... are you okay?" His blond-haired ancestor asked concernedly, cat ears and tail twitching every once-and-a-while.

Tsuna thought back to what had happened earlier wondering if God or Buddha had a grudge against him.

**Flashback Time! :D**

"Jyuudaime, I have finished fixing the ten year bazooka!" Giannini proclaimed happily to the caramel-eyed brunet who shivered and wondered what would go wrong with the ten year bazooka this time.

Tsuna muttered incoherent things under his breath, deciding that the solemn thoughts he'd came up with were all too horrid, considering the last time Giannini had messed with it Gokudera-kun's body became Lambo's size, and tried frantically to stop the shiny-headed man from testing it out. But he was too late, he'd already used it, and on him no less.

Tsunayoshi clenched his eyes shut, expecting the worse to come, but nothing seemed to have appeared out of the orange smoke, 'wait, orange?' he thought.

"C-che cosa? (W- What?)" A soft voice belonging to a child asked in Italian. "Dove sono? (Where am I?)" As the smoke finally cleared it revealed a blond child with hair resembling his own and bright, sky-blue orbs. The child wore a black pinstripe suit and a mantle that very much looked like Vongola don Primo's and a small, silver ring with a blue gem on his tiny finger. What startled him the most was the child's extra appendages...

A pair of cat ears and a tail.

Now, Tsuna knew that he'd gone through strange things before but, REALLY? "U-um, e-excuse m-m-me b-but w-w-w-who a-are y-you?" He stuttered, really wanting to scream his head off and run around like a headless chicken, but that wouldn't have helped him now would it?

"Chi sei e cosa stai facendo nella casa mia- M-MIO CORPO! (Who are you and what are you doing in my hous- M-MY BODY!)" child suddenly exclaimed, holding his face, slowly trailing them up to his cat ears which he cupped gently with his small hands. "COSA È SUCCESSO AL MIO CORPO! (WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BODY!)" Tsuna stared; of course he understood what the cat-boy was saying no doubt Reborn had made sure to give harsh lessons of Italian a while back. There was no way he could forget either, Reborn had made sure to give him a hellish test everyday to make sure he couldn't. What Tsuna didn't understand was why the boy was freaking out,

"Um... Chi sei? Sono Tsunayoshi Sawada... (Um... Who are you? I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada...)" The boy stared incredulously at him before smiling,

"Sono Giotto Taru, piacere di conoscerti, Tsunayoshi. (I'm Giotto Taru, nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi.)" The caramel-eyed youth looked at the child incredulously, that was his great, great, great, however many greats, grandfather's name! How could this have happened? All he was going to do was grab some clothes so he could take a shower but he guessed that he wouldn't be getting one now...

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, when are you going to get ou- _Dame-Tsuna who is this?_" Tsuna flinched when Reborn suddenly burst into his room and nearly died when he asked who the boy was,

"H-HIIII! R-Reborn, what are you talking about? _GACK!_" Tsuna was flung into his wall baby-hitman-style by way of a 10 ton hammer, "w-what was that for, Reborn?" The blond boy had held his ears tightly when Tsuna screamed and glared dangerously at the brunet.

"Dame-Tsuna, tell me who's child this is or else... you'll never have a child ever again."

"HIIII! No, not that! Wait, what did you mean by 'again'?" Tsuna shrieked in response, effectively deafening the child for a few moments, again. And what did Reborn mean by 'again?' He would have to had been, what, _eleven_ to have Vongola Primo? Not only that but how could he have had a child when children at the age of _eleven_can't - you know!

"Vuoi smettere di gridare come una bambina e mi dicono dove sono? O sto andando a trovare me, Tsunayoshi? (Will you stop screaming like a little girl and tell me where I am? Or am I going to have to find out myself, Tsunayoshi?)" The newly appendage-d blond scowled.

"Hn, looks like I need to discipline this brat... is that what your father teaches you?"

"Padre? Questo ... figlio? (Father? This... child?)" The child asked Reborn incredulously.

"Hm? I wouldn't be talking if I were you-" 'but neither should I... for now...' "-but you're just a little kid," Reborn smirked devilishly at young Giotto.

"Aspetta, si può capire Giapponese? (Wait, you can understand Japanese?)" Tsuna asked in wonder.

"Of course I can, though I don't understand why a /baby/, of all things, is speaking fluently," Giotto's face scrunched up cutely as if he were in deep thought,

"Nice to meet you, kid! What's your name, I'm Giotto!

"Reborn, nice to meet you Vongola don Primo, I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor and the world's strongest hitman." He breathed the words 'Vongola don Primo' quieter than the wind itself.

The five year old looked at Reborn amazed yet suspicious, "how exactly is a baby supposed to be the world's strongest hitman, may I ask?" Surprisingly, he was unbothered by the fact that he was talking to a baby for one, and second it was proclaiming to be the world's best hitman.

"Easy, like this," Reborn transformed Leon into his gun form and shot at the mafia-boss-in-training who squeaked rather cutely in Giotto's opinion (he blushed and mentally reprehended himself later for such a thought). The blond merely gave Reborn a disapproving glance as the caramel-eyed boy cowered in a corner of the now bullet-filled room, tears threatening to fall from the unbelievably wide, adorable eyes.

The baby glanced at the boy and sighed, he was as useless (and adorable) as usual, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, get up off the floor and get to school before Hibari 'bites you to death.' Unless you want to be punished by the both of us..."

"HHHIIIIII! NO THANKS! Agh... Mou~ tell me these things earlier!" Then he made a quick dash downstairs, grabbing toast from his plate and ran out of the house shouting a 'See you later!' to his mom. Amazingly, he didn't trip at all while doing this.

"Now then, Giannini, come out now and I promise that I'll give you a quick and painless death."

The blonde boy watched as the baby, now known as Reborn, interrogated a spherical male who seemed to be a cross between a man and a child.

"HIIYYYAAA! My apologies, Reborn! I'll try to fix _it_ as quickly as possible!" The man-child _thing _**(A/N: I didn't intend for this to sound wrong but damn that sounds weird.)** exclaimed in terror as a gun prodded his skull.

"Good, for now let's have a bit of fun." Reborn picked up the Ten-Year bazooka and hopped out Tsuna's open-for-some-reason-or-another window, leaving a gaping blond child and a slightly bald, baby-man-thing in Tsuna's room.

The kitten-ized kid suddenly spoke up, "I should do that one day..."

* * *

**:3 I've always wanted to do something like this. It has two of my many fetishes, animal appendages and cute things. I feel like I'm going to add my fetish of glasses on cute things later on.**

**- / -|||**

**Yes, I'm aware of my other story so please don't hurt me! ;A;**


End file.
